A not so Cliche Love Story
by PainfulMemories.BrokenMoments
Summary: He was a bad boy who wanted nothing to do with love. She was a good girl who wanted to find someone who would appreciate her. He didn't want to fall in love. She didn't want to be hurt again. When Jack and Kim first meet things don't go well, but how does that change when Jerry, Grace, Jack, and Kim end up living together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it. Please review, thanks. **

**Kim's P.o.v.**

I was walking home from karate practice and decided to take a shortcut. As i was walking through the alley I heard something. When i stopped to listen someone clamped their hand under my mouth, and pushed me into the brick wall. They then sent a roundhouse kick to my stomach, and i doubled over in extreme pain. When i doubled over in pain they pushed me to the ground, and repeatable kicked and punched me in my ribs. They then took a knife and dragged it down my leg. once they almost knocked me out then got the knife, and cut my shirt off. They then tried to take off the rest of my clothes. but i was moving so much that they just banged my head on the wall before everything went black.

**Jack's P.o.v.**

I was walking home from karate when i heard a loud, ear piercing scream. I went to find the source of the scream and came to an alley way close to my house. When i went in I saw four guys in black surrounded a blonde haired girl. I went and knocked them all out before I saw who the girl was. I called the cops and gave then an anonymous tip of where to find the four men that tried to rape the girl. Once i picked her up and took her to my house i put one of my t-shirts on her since it went down to her waste and then cleaned all her cuts up. I then checked her for an I.D. which i found in her wallet. I found her address and took her to her house. I climbed up the side of her house and put her in her bed room. I then wrote her a note saying what happened then signed it as: knight in shining armor. I then left to go to my house and took a shower. I then went to bed.

**Kim's P.o.v.**

I woke up in my room not knowing what happened the night before. I got up and noticed a note on the nightstand beside my bed. It said:

Dear Kimberly:

I found four guys in black surrounding you. You had no clothing on which leads me to believe you were raped. I don't know if you were but your clothing was ripped so i put one of my t-shirts on you. I took you home, and put you in your bed.

Sincerely, Your Knight in Shining Armor.

P.S: I took 20 dollars, hope you don't mind.

Who is this dude, and he took twenty dollars. I am FURIOUS, F-U-R-I-O-U-S. Then again he did save my life and take me home. I have to be appreciative of that. Well, it's time to get ready to go to school. Another day of bullying. Great! Note the sarcasm. Once I got dressed, I got an apple from the fruit bowl and headed to school. I took my skateboard from the bushes and headed to school. My parents don't like me skateboarding because they think i'll get hurt, yet they let me do karate. What great parents I have. Once I get to school I stand in front of the doors to mentally prepare myself. Once I walk in everyone is staring at me. As I'm walking by I can't help but overhear people saying things like freak, pysco, and slut. I wanna cry, but i don't show any weakness, so I continue walking as though the words don't effect me. When i was walking down the hall someone put there foot out and I tripped. Everyone was laughing at me. This happens everyday so I just get down and pick up all of my books and continue on my way. If only they knew what really happened last night. When I get to my locker I head to my first period class, which was English Two. I get their five minutes early when no one is there so I don't get tripped again. I find my seat in the very back so that people will leave me alone. Two minutes before the bell rings the class starts to pile in the class room. Once everyone was in the teacher started to call roll. Once she called roll two students burst through the door. Brewer, Martinez, why are you late? It's the first day of class, and your late.

**Jack's P.o.v.**

When I woke up this morning I thought about the occurance of events that happened the night before. He hoped that Kim was alright and that she didn't lose her virginity. When i finally decided to get out of bed I put on some black skinny jeans, A white T-shirt with a skull on the front, My Black leather jacket, and my signature vans. I then messed my hair up to where it looked sexy, as the girls put it. When I looked at the clock it was 7:25. Shoot, I was going miss first period if I didn't leave, like, now. I grabbed my keys to my motorcycle, put on my helmet and sunglasses and left to Seaford High. Once he got there he met up with his friend Jerry. Me and Jerry are the bad boys of Seaford High. They went to his locker first to grab his books, then we left to go to Jerry's locker. Once we got back from Jerry's locker and heard the , we are late for first period. They checked their schedules and discovered that they both had English Two for first period. When they reached the door of english class, We both stopped and took a breath then opened the door preparing for the rant that the teacher was about to give. When she saw us she started screaming about how we shouldn't be late on our first day of school, and so on. She then told us to take a seat. There were only two seats left. We then took the two seats available. They were in front of Kimberly Crawford, the outcast, and Donna Tobin, the slut. I took the seat in front of Kim and Jerry took the seat in front of Donna. When I sat in front of Kim she looked like she was scared. Then i remembered she got raped the night before and was probable scared of anyone who came near her. When I found her last night she had bruises all over her face, legs, and arms. She must have put concealer on to hide the bruises and cuts. before I knew it, it was time for lunch. taking the money that I got out of Kim's wallet last night and paid for my lunch. When I got out of line I went to sit by Jerry and the rest of the popular crew. Thats when Donna came over and shoved her tongue in my mouth. She was my girlfriend and cheer caption but I hated her. I'm only dating her because I'm the bad boy, and it was tradition for the badboy to date the head cheerleader. She always dressed like a slut, and wore way to much makeup for my liking. But, if it makes my reputation better than so be it. The person I really am in love with is Kim Crawford. I love the way that she is so pure. She never wears make-up and doesn't dress in clothes that are three sizes to small for always looks so beautiful no matter what she wears. But she would never go for someone like me because she is a good girl and I am the residential bad boy. Also I don't think she likes that I date a girl then break up with her the next day.

**Kim's P.o.v.**

I was bored through all of my classes until finally it was time for lunch. I got in line for punch and paid for the goop that Marge was serving. When I was headed to my table, Donna came in front of me and took the food out of my hands and dumped it all over me. And everyone sat there and laughed. I wasn't going to let her have the pleasure of seeing me cry so I ran off. I went to my locker, got my change of clothes, And headed to the bathroom to change. Once I got in the bathroom I let some tears fall. No one knows what really happened. Everyone think's I lost it by choice. It wasn't my fault. nothing was. On my way out I saw someone waiting for me. It was Jerry. Jerry and I were great friends, but acted like we hated each other.

"Hey Jerry"

"Hey Kim, you alright?"

"yes, thanks, Jerry

Jerry and I were great friends. I told him everything that happened the night before. Jerry was like a brother to me so I new he would never tell anyone.

**Jerry's P.o.v.**

Oh my gosh. Kim just told me the same thing that Jack told me. Kim was the girl that Jack saved. Jack was the guy that saved Kim. I need to go tell Kim this. But Jack said that I couldn't tell anyone about this.

**Kim's P.o.v.**

Jerry looked like he was having a internal battle with him self. But what could it have been about?

**Jack's P.o.v**

IM GETTING MARRIED OFF TO WHO!

**Jerry's P.o.v**

IM GETTING MARRIED OFF TO WHO!

**Hey guys, I'm back. Tell me what you think. If i get say 10 reviews? ill update soon. Please tell me if i should continue. I would really appreciate your feedback. Thanks in advance guys. **

**~Breathing not Alive~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up! Please review, and tell me what you think! **

* * *

Jack P.o.v.

I'm getting married to GRACE. Why can't I marry someone who I actually love? Why do I have to be put into an arranged marriage. Jack was in the living room in his house talking to his parents about being married off. And right now he was not getting the outcome he had hoped for. Instead of talking them out of getting married they had worried that he wouldn't find someone and deciding the wedding should happen much sooner than it would usually take. and to make matters worse that HAD to have a kid right after the wedding. The honeymoon would take place in Scotland. He was hating the idea of getting married to Grace more and more by the seconds. It's not that there was something wrong with Grace. Grace was beautiful and had long, brown hair. She had Beautiful eyes and a perfect facial structor. It's just that she wasn't his type. This was not who he was supposed to marry. He wanted to marry Kim with her Beautiful, Doe brown eyes, and and her long, flowing blonde hair. It just wasn't right. He hated his parents for making this decision for him. He hated them. His parents then told him he would be living with Kim and Jerry. just great. Note the sarcasm. He never assumed they were actually put into an arranged marriage.

Jerry P.o.v.

Im getting married to KIM. Why can't I marry someone who I do not consider my sister. I mean she sweet and everything but Kim, she is and always will be my sister. I don't wanna marry her! Why did they put me into an arranged marriage. I wanted to fall in love. not have my whole life planned for me.I tried to talk them out of the marriage but I couldn't They didn't wanna change it because they want blonde grand children. They said the only reason that they planned out my marriage was because of this. I don't get to make any of my own decision why can't I marry someone I love like Grace. She so pretty with her long, flowing, brown hair. And don't get me started about her eyes. I love her so so so much that I don't wanna let her go. I never even got to date her because of my reputation. Jack and I never wanted to be the bad boys, but if we do not act like them then Donna will hurt the people that Jack and I love. And I don't want Kim or Grace to get hurt. It's not that I don't like Kim, It's just that She will always be just a sister. And to make matters worst my Parents said that we have to have children, and we have to move in together immediately. I don't even think Jack knows. Im the only one that knows that Jack is in love with Kim. I decided that I should call Jack and tell him about me and Kim getting into an Arranged marriage. Before I left my parents told me that I was living with Grace and Jack. I never thought that they were also cast into an arranged marriage too. I then headed up to my room to call Jack. I called Jack and after three rings he finally answered the phone.

" Yo jack, whats up"

" Hey Jerry, What's up"

" igotputinanarrangedmarriagewithkim"

"You What, this time slower."

"I got put in an arranged marriage with Kim"

"WHAT!"

"I know bro. I wanted to marry Grace"

" I guess I should tell you that"

"That you what, don't leave me hanging"

"igotputinanarrangemarriagewithGrace"

"What, Slow down."

"I got put into an arranged marriage with Grace."

At the same time we yelled OH MY GOSH. Were living with each other except I'm marrying the girl you love and your marrying the girl I love.

Kim's P.o.v.

Mom called me to the living room to have a talk. When I walked into the living room they were sitting on the couch with a facial expression that i couldn't quite place. They said" honey, you might wanna sit down for this." As i sat down I saw there expression change to a little sadder like they were having a internal battle about something. We were staring at each other for around five minutes so I decided to ask" What did you want to talk to me about?" They shared one more worried glance then my dad started speaking.

"Kim you know your friend Jerry?"

" yeah dad,he's like a brother to me."

" youwereputintoanarrangedmarriagewithhim."

"I'm sorry dad, it sounded like you said I was put into an arranged marriage with Jerry"

"dmm, I did.

"WHAT!" he's a brother to me he's nothing more I told my parents. They said that the wedding was on June thirty-first. They also said that we needed to have 2 kids at least by two years after we are married. To say I was angry was an understatement. I was furious. I didn't want to marry my brother. I wanted to marry someone who I loved and someone who loved me back. I wanted to marry the person who saved my life that night. I wanted to get to chose who I married.

This couldn't get any worse could it, I asked myself. After the long journey back to my room i decided i would call Jerry about of arrangements. We apparently had to live with each other meaning we had to move to the house that my parents brought for us a few months ago. I hate them for this!When I picked up my phone I had a missed call from Jerry. I decide to call Jerry back and see what he wants.

"Hey Kim."

_"Hey Jerry.''_

''Did you hear about the marriage?''

_''Yah I only think of you as a baby sis.''_

''I only think of you as a big bro."

_''To top it off did you hear that we have to live with Jack and Grace.''_

''They were put in an arranged marriage also?''

_''yep but Jack likes someone else.''_

'' Oh, well I G2G bye Jerry''

'' Bye Kimmy.''

I ran down to my parents, and I yelled why didn't you tell me I have to live with Jack and Grace too? There reply was the same we didn't want to overwhelm you. As if this wasn't already overwhelming.

**Time skip two weeks later.**

No P.o.v.

Once Grace,Jack,Jerry, and Kim moved into the house together they became much closer than they used to be. Grace and Jerry spent more time together than Grace spend with jack. Kim and Jack spent more time together than Kim spent with Jerry. They all acted as though they were family because, in a way, they were family. They went on double dates with each other all the time. But they didn't act like any of them were getting married. They spent time together with each other as just friends. They acted like they were perfectly normal and just childhood friends.

Kim's P.o.v

When I went to my room my stomach started twisting and churning in a terrible pain. I then ran to the the bathroom faster than the speed of light and started Puking very violently. Jack must have heard me because he rushed in to see what was wrong. He saw me in tears vomiting up a storm. He went over to me and held my hair back and patted my back till I stopped vomiting. When I stopped vomiting he suggested he take me to a doctor in the morning. I said i'm fine and that i must have eaten some bad chicken from the restaurant that we went to a little while earlier. When he finally said that he would leave me alone but if it happened again he was going to take me to the doctor. When he left I changed my clothes and decided to go to bed. A few hours I woke up. I took a glance at the alarm clock and saw it was around two-thirty in the morning. I then felt sick again, so I rushed to the bathroom and started puking violently again. Jack,once again, heard me and rushed into the room to see if I was ok. He came and held my hair back again and patted my back. After around ten minutes I finally quit puking. Jack said "Kim, I am taking you to the doctors tomorrow."

I said I was fine but he said that puking that violently is not fine. I finally agreed to let him take me to the doctors tomorrow morning. I decided to go back to bed so I quickly brushed my teeth and climbed back into bed. When I woke up again it was around seven in the morning. I went and got dressed, and tried to convince Jack that I was Completely fine but He had his mine dead set on taking me to the doctor. As soon as we arrived a nurse took me to an examination room. She checked my pulse, took my blood pressure and temperature. Basically she did all the normal things they do at the doctor. She came to the conclusion that I could be pregnant. I was so happy Jack wasn't here. I didn't think I was pregnant but then I remember that horrifying night. I don't remember much, but remember being raped. Ten minutes later Jack comes in. How could you Kimmy? Who's the father, Jerry? I can't believe you. You think I'm a slut? I didn't choose to be raped. First I replied no and why do you care, and second I was raped, but why would you care? It wasn't my fault and I can't believe you called me a slut. LEAVE NOW. I HATE YOU. At that moment i broke down and started sobbing. 15 minutes later the nurse came back to do an ultra sound. She asked me if I knew who the father was and I said no. I then told her about how I was raped and all that. She then asked me if i wanted to know who the father was. I replied with yes. She told me that she would get the results tomorrow and told me I was 4 weeks along. She said I can leave. As soon as I got home it was four P.M. Jack walked in the kitchen and started apologizing. I didn't forgive him yet, he knew how much those words hurt me, yet he said them anyway. That night I ate dinner and went to bed, but as usual I had night sickness and started violently puking, and as usual Jack heard me and held my hair while I was sick. After I finished puking Jack took me to his room and made me lay next to him and try to sleep. I fell asleep a few minutes later wondering who the father of my child was. The next morning I woke up at around ten a.m. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen, while on my way there my phone rang. the nurse told me the father of the child was Colton Brewer also known as Jack's twin.

* * *

**CLIFFY 15 reviews and ill update again. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed either the story or me. If you like this story check out Damaged! also tell me if you think I should continue this story or delete it.**


End file.
